I Don't Know What to Believe
by Epic Hero Laugh
Summary: Finland and Sealand are coming home from a weekend of bonding when they see one of the craziest things they have ever seen. Finland is hallucinating, right? It's not possible that the people he knows are doing that right in front of his car, is it? Wow, that sounded oddly dirty... A prize fic of sorts for Iiz42Awesome, who really is awesome.


**So, I picked Iiz42Awesome and Conjera out of my Cookie Monster hat. This is Iiz42Awesome's request.**

**Inspired by this video, which I'm very glad she sent me because it's one of the most awesome things I've ever seen.**

**www. youtube watch?v=zumVyUSgrEE**

**Stupid thing won't show the full url, as it never does. Just add a dot com and a slash and delete the spaces. I'm sure you know this, but oh wells~**

**...oooOOOooo...**

Finland and Sealand were driving home from a wonderful time bonding (Which was NOT mother-son bonding, no matter what Sweden mumbled) in Finland's house in the mountains. It had been a wonderful weekend full of cookie baking and decorating(still not mother-son bonding...), board games, and story reading (which Sealand claimed he was too old for, but he always ended up either falling asleep or demanding another, proving that he wasn't, in fact, too old).

The two had been driving a few hours already and Sealand had just woken up from an hour-long nap. Finland smiled at him and spoke up. "How was your nap?"

"I wasn't napping. My eyelids were in the mood to close."

"For an hour?"

"...Yes."

Finland laughed and turned his full attention back to the road. A shocking sight make him screech the brakes.

"Holy tree-shaped Christmas cookies!" he exclaimed.

"What what what what what?!" Sealand jumped around in the backseat trying to see what Finland was staring at in shock.

"It's Sweden!" Finland said, starting to drive after the figure on the road.

"Huh?" Sealand looked confused. The only thing on the road ahead of them was a roller skater. A roller skater skating on his stomach along the road at speeds that made his edges blur.

"Oh my god!"

"No way that's him," Sealand said.

"It's him!" Finland insisted. "Look!"

It was indeed Sweden, gliding down the mountain like an oversized penguin with a helmet and "extreme adventure"-esque looking clothes.

"He's body-skating." Finland exclaimed.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Sealand yelled, jumping around and almost knocking over the whole giant tub of cookies that two had decorated. *cough* Sorry, ONE of the many giant tubs of cookies they had made over the weekend.

Finland had to admit that it was pretty cool. There seemed to be wheels on his front, because there was no other way he could be gliding so seamlessly.

A second figure appeared, arms tucked in tightly against his body and face pulled in concentration.

"Oh my god! It's Norway!"

"Woah!"

The two went side by side, weaving from side to side in a dazzling pattern.

Finland was even more surprised when Denmark shot out from behind the same side of the car and proceeded to annoy Norway while the three were on their stomachs, skating parallel to the ground down a mountain.

"How are they even doing that?!" Sealand asked.

Finland just shook his head, dumbfounded.

When England, France, Switzerland, and Italy came out one at a time from underneath his goddmaned car, Finland pulled over and caught up on sleep.

He was clearly hallucinating.

Even when Finland got home to an exhausted Sweden covered in dust from the mountain roads, a suspicious number of footprints around the snow in their yard, and a dinner that could have only been cooked by the teamwork of a Frenchman and an Italian, he still refused to believe it had happened.

That would just be too bizarre. Better to just pretend he had hallucinated.

He wasn't able to when England rang the doorbell and said, "Sorry, I left my left skate here. Can I pop in and get it quickly?"

Finland responded by passing out on his own doorstep.

**So sorta short, but I'm terrible at making things long unless it's a full out more-than-one-chapter story. Plus this is my first-ever request. I'm rather pleased with it. If anyone else has a request, I'll be happy to oblige. This was actually very fun.**


End file.
